2011-06-26 - Terrorists at the Skyview
Lex Luthor has just finished a business lunch at the Skyview, one of Manhattan's most popular fine dining establishments. In Lex's view, well, it's no Montaigne's -- but then, one can't always do business in one's own building. It makes people uncomfortable. So, having successfully negotiated this stage of the media merger he's overseeing, Lex lingered over a cocktail and then paid his tab, tipping generously as suited his mood. Then, Lex moves toward the elevator, in no particular hurry, as he mentally reviews his schedule for the remainder of the day. Superboy is still without his leather jacket sadly, but he has replaced his red visor sunglasses yet again. He really needs to remember to put them atop his head BEFORE using his heat vision. He already put on a new uniform, one that wasn't missing the left shoulder. Luckily Project Cadmus has given him a number of replacement uniforms since he agreed to work for them part-time. He sits at the Skyview Restraurant, but not like a normal person. No, he's on the wrong side of the railing, with living ivy covering his presence. Luckily, it's thick. Though sometimes, the tip top part of his head can be visible, and someone may think they saw some black hair for a second or two. Superboy is currently looking through a peircing magazine, thinking how freaky it is, but wondering if he really should get that earring. It isn't exactly the 'in thing' these days, but he thinks they are kool. Would make him appear more dangerous he thinks! He has a thing of fries resting on the edge in front of the railing beside him and he picks one up, chewing it as he continues to flip through the magazine. "Wow...people really brand themselves? That's crazy." Another french fry disappears. He's currently burnt, but not branded thankfully, and it will disappear in a few more days due to his regeneration factor. Unbeknowst to both Lex Luthor and Superboy, there is some michief afoot. Just just any michief either, but terroristic in nature. Apparently Lex Luthor upset a few people with one or more of his hostile takeovers, or something else he did. Right now, the meaning behind it is unclear, but the target is clear. Terrorists filter through the kitchen and terrorize people, after all, that's what terrorists do! They move up the servant's elevator. A smaller team went through the back security hallways of the Metro Mall, subduing the security before going up the main elevator. Just as the main elevator opens for Lex to step through, he will come fact to face with a gun pointing at him. "I don't think you are going anywhere right now, Luthor," the name said with distaste. The servant elevator soon opens and more terrorists pour out. One of the servant elevator terrorists call out, "Everyone go to the railing, now! Or we will shoot you all down!" Superboy groans as he chews on another frency fry, "Can't a guy get a break? Seriously. I was trying to be all off-duty." He doesn't peek up right now, but rather sets his magazine aside and leans to his side, using X-Ray vision to see through the railing and plants to see what all is going on and how many their are. "Oh...crap...," where did he put his cell phone again to call for backup? Crap, Impulse doesn't have a phone! Lex Luthor stares down the gun's barrel rather like one might expect him to stare at a fly in his soup. He looks decidedly more annoyed than afraid, but then he's not known for being easily cowed. All the same, he does stop moving as instructed. Fixing the man with a disdainful look, Lex says, "You idiot. Do you have any idea how much security will be after you once I'm noticed missing? Do you honestly think you'll get away with this?" He gestures dismissively at the crew of obviously dangerous men. "So. How much were you paid? I hope the reward is at at least worth the risk." Unsurprisingly, Lex displays his trademark self-assurance, but overconfidence may not seem so wise when one has so many guns pointed at oneself. The guy facing down Luthor scowls, "You will be dead, with plenty of witnesses to celebrate your death you monster." The gunner says, "Move it, in front of the others, and on your knees." The other terrorists by the servant elevator has herded the diners and servants all toward the trailing, leaving confusion and fear in their wake. The ones that came up the customer elevator are backing up their apparently leader, to push Luthor to where they want him. In full view of everyone, where they can make a very public statement. Superboy frowns. "Can't wait," he grumbles. He waits till the people have lined along the railing before moving to stand up, keeping a bit ducked behind people so he can't be easily seen. He is waiting for the right moment. Perhaps he should just heat vision the gun pointed at Luthor? Well, if there is only one. If not, he could perhaps cover the guy and deflect the bullets harmlessly, he just has to be careful not to deflect them into the crowd. Tactics...he's a tactics advisor for the Young Justice, and just like he told Eym, it's time he started using his head! He's intelligent, top grades in school. He can do this. He takes a deep, steadying breath. He's nervous as all get out because there are hostages and this isn't just threatening...they are going to try and blanently murder some random dude. Poor Luthor, not recognized at this point by Superboy. He's a little clueless like that sometimes. Lex doesn't bother to struggle too much yet, as there's literally nowhere for him to run at this point, but he doesn't go easily, either, making them force him to the place where they want him. He does not kneel unless his feet are knocked out from under him, meeting the terrorists with a coldly malicious stare of his own. "Kill me, and you'll only guarantee that you and whomever you work for will be destroyed. We do not look kindly upon terrorists in THIS city, fool." Defiant and self-assured to the end -- that's Lex Luthor. That causes the lead terrorist to snort, "Then it will be a proud death, once you are dead," he states bluntly. "Though I highly doubt I will die. Who is going to hunt me down? The Sentinels?" A number of the other terrorist chuckle. "They are a laugh, only there for show. They have no real power. And neither do you." Luthor is sent to his knees with physical force, a fist to his stomach before he is pushed down. How violent! The leader than lifts his gun to point it to your head. "This will be a pleasure." That is when Superboy floats up with the use of his tacticle telekinesis. "No, it will be /my/ pleasure, jerk face!" Suddenly, red heat vision comes out of the boy's eyes, his red visors propped atop his head this time as he melts the gun right in the lead terrorist's hands, causing him to scream in pain. Superboy keeps higher, as he doesn't want bullets to accidentally it the ground, but he also means with inhuman speed. He is using tactics this time as he flies straight for a grouping of terrorists holding the customers and servants at gunpoint. "I always wanted to go bowling!" There is an unpleasent sound as Superboy crashes into the bunch, sending everyone painfully tumbling as he rolls easily to his feet, unharmed other than wincing at his sore left shoulder. Lex certainly didn't see Superboy's rescue coming. He fully intended to glare at the lead terrorist as if it would do any good, defiant to the last. Yet, Lex is definitely quick to react. Once Superboy attacks, Luthor heaves himself to the ground, snapping out his foot in a sharp kick toward the kneecap of the nearest terrorist and sending the man toppling sideways with a howl of pain. Lex rolls to one side, getting under a table, and tries to get a bead on the situation from this semi-cover. Defiant or not, he has no intention of being shot or killed today. The one kneecapped was one standing near the lead terrorist, who stepped back after his gun melted and he had to drop it. It is useless now. The leader kicks the kneecapped guy aside as he rolls about the ground in pain and snarls at Superboy. "You think you can stop me? Phillip!" Superboy rises into the air and hovers there, crossing his arms over his chest as he raises an eyebrow over one blue eye. "Well, duh. I am Superboy after all, member of the Young Justice, little brother to you know, Matrix from the SENTINELS, that you totally just trashed earlier?" He avoids mentioning Superman because of 'complications' there. "And what is Phillip giong to do? Shoot me?" He rolls his eyes dramatically. "I'm quivering in fear." Yes, he is really mocking the terrorist and effectively drawing all attention to him. Even the peons are staring at him in shock and surprise. Phillip steps foward and suddenly has his hands start glowing with energy. Superboy frowns, "Ah no, no, not energy attacks." He groans and moves a hand quickly when an energy ball flies at him to deflect it. He's getting better at that, but he isn't going to be dealing with this. He lands on his feet and runs forward, a fist coming out to knock Phillip one beneath the chin, followed by a kick to the inside of his left knee, causing the knee to crack and become damaged, taking Phillip down fast. "Sorry, deal with the pinkies with a name that is way to long and stupid yesterday to deal with more energy drama." He cracks his knuckles. "Who's next?" Het then grins, a grin that is not only charasmatic, but completely insane in a way. Yes, Superboy is pulling out pure intimiation right about now, as he doesn't want a whole lot of combat with too many innocents. Having taken a moment to get some cover, Lex is able to get at the harness worn beneath his suit jacket. He withdraws a slim pistol, a Lexcorp brand energy stunner, and levels it at "Phillip" from beneath the table. Of course, Superboy's quick actions render that unnecessary, so Lex holds off doing anything unduly heroic. He is, after all, far more vulnerable than the Teen of Steel. Instead, Lex reaches for his phone, activating the app that alerts Team Luthor that he's in need of assistance. Superboy may well be quite the hero, but why leave anything to chance? Superboy tilts his head slightly as the terrorists seem to point their guns at him and take a nervous back step. He looks over toward Lex, "Dude, are you seriously texting at a time like this? And I thought I was kool." He seems impressed by Luthor's calmness about the situation. In either case, he then says, "Alright, we got to tie this up, because I'm going to be practical like this. This isn't a time to just show up." Mostly. He debates how to do this and then eyes the leader who glances about for assistance. "You," and Superboy points at him, his finger tip exposed in the fingerless black gloves. "For attempt to murder, and obstructing justice by sicking your energy mascot on me, you are under citizen arrest, or whatever you call it. Anyway, you insulted my big sis. I take that personal like." "Kill him!" They start firing at Superboy and the bullets bounce off. He shifts his body to try and make sure they are bouncing mostly harmlessly, though a terrorist gets nailed in the leg. "Are you retarted?! Stop that!" He then starts heat visioning a number of guns firing at him, forcing the crew to stop. This leaves an opening for the leader to start running for the servant elevator, to try and get away! He glares toward where Lex Luthor is, but is unable to shoot with accurancy because of his dominate hand being burnt by a melted gun. His distress call sent, Lex is left free to fire -- with a mixture of satisfaction and malicious regret that he's not carrying a more painful weapon -- on the retreating terrorist leader. A pulse of white light shoots from the tip of the matte black and silver pistol in Lex's palm, aimed for the terrorist's center body mass in hopes of stunning him cold. Bullets ricocheting off the ground nearby, bits of the table being blown off -- none of it seems to phase Luthor, though the truth is he's probably very lucky not to have been shot. The terrorist leader goes down hard and fast, making funny sounds as he does so. Superboy snaps his head toward the terrorist then you, then back to the terrorist leader. "Wow, that's a neat toy." The other terrorists between Superboy's overwhelming power, and Lex Luthor taking their leader down, don't seem to be into the fight anymore. Except for a young one. The young one cries out, "That's my father!" He raises a gun to shoot at Lex, and Superboy moves quickly and instictively, deflecting the bullets with ease. The kid would empty the clip right now, except for Superboy managing to melt the front of the gun. The problem is, it causes it to backfire and the kid screams in pain, falling down and bleeding a bit. He's lucky he didn't lose an eye. Superboy actually curses beneath his breath, "Damn it, I didn't want to hurt him." Then more loudly. "Everyone put your guns down now! I don't want to hurt anyone, but you seen what can happen if push comes to shoove. Do you really want your gun to backfire?" The terrorists start to unhappily drop their guns. Lex may notice Superboy reaching up to his left shoulder, picking the fabric up away from it and wincing a bit before releasing it. All the suddenly, quick movements has irrated it. Rising to his feet, Lex cooly holds the energy pistol in his hand and slides the phone back into his coat's interior breast pocket. "Now that we've dispensed with the foolish dramatics," Luthor tells the collected men dismissively, "let this be a lesson to anyone who thinks terrorism and intimidation are acceptable in New York City." In the distance, one can already hear the rocket powered armor of a Team Luthor squad inbound from Lexcorp Tower. "Now, the police and paramedics have already been alerted, and my Lexcorp security forces will be arriving momentarily. I assure everyone--" here he clearly addresses his fellow civilians "--that this incident is no reason to give in to the fear and hatred of these men." He turns to Superboy as the forms of silver-armored Team Luthor members begin to descend, some landing on the rooftop and some establishing an airborne perimeter. "Now that the situation is well in hand," Lex says to his young savior, "perhaps we can take a moment to speak in private. I would like to thank you properly... Superboy." Superboy looks distracted, "Ooooh....shiney." But he finally shakes his head and glances back at Luthor curiously. "Umm, sure?" He seems more than willing to follow along and chat with you, the guy isn't real fearful. "Though I should likely head off before the cops arrive. It could cause some complications, and I don't want to give any of them a fright. They are only doing their job," he says with surprising respect toward the police. "Oh, one sec." He then floats over the crowd of terrorists and people, letting Team Luthor gather up the weapons as he picks up his magazine and fries, before returning to settle his feet near Luthor with a fry already in his mouth. "Ready," he says with a fry half sticking out and wobbling. Gawd, what a teenager. Chuckling faintly, Lex leads Superboy to the edge the roof, where a Lexpress Aircab awaits, hovering and ready to whisk them away. "Team Luthor will handle this, and I'll return in a short in due course to give my statement to the police. For now, we may as well remove any potential... complications, as you say." Inclining his head, Lex gestures for Superboy to enter the vehicle. Superboy swallows, "I haven't ridden in one of these yet!" He sounds excited at the idea...which may be amusing since the boy can fly. He moves to slide into the Lexpress Aircab with pleasure, rolling up his magazine so it doesn't take up as much room and eating the last of his fries quickly so he can crush the container. He is tactful enough not to leave the trash in the cab however, he holds it. Superboy actually puffs out his chest, "Thanks mister," he says as maturely as possible. "Physically, I'm only sixteen, so you are right about that." But Project Cadmus has done it, just not publicly. But if Superboy ever did get arrested? Well, Project Cadmus would take care of it if that happened. Wait...mister?! Does he even know who you are? "Hey, are you someone important? I mean, that was a pretty snazzy security force you had. It was like a private army, seriously." Lex looks surprised at first, but then he gives a small chuckle and says, "My name is Lex Luthor, and there are some who might consider me important, but I suppose that's all a matter of perspective. I confess, I am a man of considerable financial means and influence, allowing me to employ many of the city's workers, from store clerks to the members of Team Luthor, the armored men you just saw." Smiling pleasantly, Lex adds, "Perhaps more importantly, I'm someone who would like to consider you a friend, Superboy. You saved my life today. I can hardly repay such a thing." "Lex Luthor," Superboy appears thoughtfully at that. He then blinks, his red sunglasses still atop her head, "Wait I know you! I mean of you actually." He then starts listing a number of military contracts you have had. "You are right up there with Tony Stark. I was given big files on you guys." Wait, what?! Oh ya, he was downloaded with information when in the growth tube. "Anyway, you are very welcome, but it's my job as a hero to save lives. Hey, you are really smart, seriously the LexWing? Pure genius, and you were only a year older than me! Anyway, you know any sites with information on structure integrity for buildings and rooms?" Lex bows his head in a (perhaps falsely) humble fashion, stating, "Yes, it sounds like your information is correct. I was very fortunate that my parents -- my birth parents, you see, as I was raised in a foster home -- left me enough money to realize my dreams at such a young age. Now, I'm living those dreams, and I have my family legacy to thank for it. Family has always been very important to me." That perhaps odd comment is left aside, though, as Lex moves on. "In any case, I can certainly provide you with information on structural integrity for various structures. If you like, I will provide you with an analysis of all major structures in Manhattan." "Does that include above ground and below ground, as well as other unusual structures?" Superboy is trying to be mysterious, but he isn't very good at it. Though he does add, "I'm sorry about your parents Mister Luthor," sounding sincere. He has no clue that Lex is laying it on thick. But he does sound interested in the information, "That information would be really helpful." Odd though, he doesn't ask for money, he doesn't ask for public support, not even a LexBox or whatever else is new on the market for entertainment games, he doesn't really ask for much of anything. Just some really random knowledge. Weird kid. Lex makes a "don't worry about it" sort of gesture and shakes his head. "That was many years ago, and I've come to be quite happy with my life since. Time and perspective matter a great deal. Now, as for unusual or underground structures, I of course will offer the best I can, but I suspect there are a number of unauthorized or hidden structures in the area." Truth be told, the request of knowledge is the most interesting thing that Superboy could ask of Lex. It's the sort of thing that Lex himself would have asked, and that piques his interest. "May I ask, out of curiosity, what you need such information for? It sounds like a fascinating project." "Umm..repairs?" Superboy then looks really awkward, "Actually, I suck at lying, so I think I'll choose not to answer that one." Well, that's one thing they don't have in common, ease with bending the truth. He fidgets with his magazine, not quite looking at you for a few moments, until he gathers himself, and then he smiles, "But I'd really appreciate the assistance. I'm not really sure who else to ask. I'm one of the smartest kids in my...umm..anyway, I'm not surrounded by a lot of geniuses. I'm thinking if anyone knows how to find what I'm looking for, you would." He smiles then. Flattery? Yes, he knows how to do that. Lex seems pleased with Superboy's words, reaching into a pocket and taking out a business card. He offers this to Superboy, explaining, "Please keep in touch, and I'll let you know what I find. My personal email address and direct telephone number are written on this card, so please don't hesitate to contact me if you ever need anything. Once you're a bit older, you might want to have options as to where you work and what future opportunities you'll have. Just remember, Lexcorp always seeks the best and brightest." "Hey, an option other than co-ops. That actually does sound interesting," Superboy admits. "Wait a second, that means college. That means /more/ school." Alright, he has his slow moments apparently. But he accepts the business card. "Thanks though, I'll contact you about that information. This is so kool though, the others are going to be impressed I got to hang out with Lex Luthor." He grins happily at that thought. Lex taps a control, signaling the driver, and the aircab settles to hover beside a nearby rooftop. "Well, Superboy, it has been an honor to meet you, and once again, I cannot thank you enough for your timely intervention today. I truly do owe you my life. I hope I'll have some information for you soon, as it's the least I can do to repay you." Lex offers his hand for shaking before Superboy departs, of course. Superboy shakes Lex's hand, his grip firm and his shake a little energetic. "My pleasure sir!" He then soon slides out and floats away as he waves at the you departing in the taxi. The kid is...how do you describe someone like him? "Potential," Lex remarks to himself once the door has sealed, rendering the vehicle soundproof -- even against super-hearing. "The boy has definite... potential." Toggling the intercom, he instructs, "Home, Nigel. I have work to do." And so the aircab slides off, gleaming in the afternoon sunlight, to shuttle Lex Luthor home to his tower. Category:Logs